


【宁羞】坦诚

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 如果沉默太沉重别要轻轻带过Shall we talkShall we talk就算牙关开始打颤别说谎——《Shall we talk》陈奕迅
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 20





	【宁羞】坦诚

  
  
01  
  
他的机票订在下午四点。队里关切地问他的行李多不多，要不要给他叫个车。高振宁拒绝了。  
  
需要带走的东西上周就已经陆陆续续打包装箱，叫了搬家公司运去新的俱乐部。总共也没有装几个箱子，在购置物品的时候，高振宁总是有一种说不清道不明的预感，显现出未雨绸缪的节省，好似当初他就预料到了这个他住了三年的房间是暂居的宿舍，而非可以长久留驻的家。因着这一点预感，打包时倒是显得方便了不少。只有这些年粉丝陆陆续续送来的应援不太好收拾，他单独打了一个箱子，塞了不少塑料泡沫纸。  
  
最后随身带上飞机的只剩了一个行李箱和惯常用的双肩背包。行李箱还是夏天参加China Joy之后留下来的纪念款，银色的箱壳上纹着黑色的IG队标。他曾经想过签个名，可惜在宿舍翻了一圈没有找到马克笔，只能就此作罢。  
  
高振宁在两点半的时候收拾完备，如同一个提前毕业的学生，从住了三年的宿舍搬了出去。他穿了一件黑色的羽绒服，匆匆从走廊走过。队里已经放假，基地空空荡荡的，大理石地板如同水面反射他的倒影。路过训练室的时候他看到姜承録坐在电脑前，穿着宽松的套头衫，发尾下露出一截苍白的皮肤。  
  
他的脚步顿了一下，行李箱隆隆的转轮声也慢下来。姜承録没有带耳机，但是也没有回头。  
  
高振宁收回视线，重新加快步伐，走出公寓楼时上海冬日又潮又冷的空气一股脑往他脖领子里钻。叫的出租车就停在小区外。  
  
“去虹桥机场。”他道。  
  
  
  
在飞机上补觉的时候，他想起了过去的一些事情。其实与现在相隔并不远，但回忆起来却仿若隔世，陌生得如同不是亲身体验过一般。这种陌生感让他再次确认，姜承録最后对他显露出的那种让人尴尬的漠然并不十分突兀。  
  
或许他误解了两人相处时的一些信号，但是姜承録没有，这种误解从起初平滑地延续到了几个小时前，但也到此为止了。  
  
  
  
如果说他们之间曾经有过情愫的悸动，那也是少年时期被胜利的甘美冲昏头脑后的激情产物。在酣战胜利后交握的手指捏得太紧，而姜承録的眼睛太亮，他笑得太开心，在高振宁试探着去在私下握住他的手时又给出了回应。这一切构筑了一个让高振宁误解的幻境，鼎沸人声，巅峰时刻，这样的境地，他们四望身边也只有彼此，因此产生了怎样不应产生的感情冲动，或许也不是非常奇怪。  
  
在胜场之后的赛场过道两个人接过吻，站在角落的阴影里青涩而急切地探寻彼此的嘴唇，然后在大巴上勉强平复两种刺激加速的心跳：胜利还有情欲。如果到了酒店，如果他们分到了同一个房间，而那种让人呼吸发紧的冲动还没有消退，他们便在酒店的床上做爱。姜承録比任何一个少年都像少年，透彻得像一块玻璃，谁都能看出来胜利之后他有多开心。这个时候他总是默许高振宁的笨拙，默许他和他接吻，默许他将润滑剂挤了一手抹进他的股缝，却在液体滴在床单上时有一瞬间慌了手脚。  
  
那时姜承録的中文还不能算太好，但是固执地要高振宁面对着他，开着酒店的灯。两个人似乎正昏沉着头脑盲目抚慰彼此，高振宁却会在看到姜承録直白的眼神时动作停顿一下。那种眼神极度单纯，只有纯粹的渴盼。这种渴盼不仅仅会投注于他，他也见过其他的事物被姜承録这样渴盼：赛场上胜利那一瞬间的狂喜，站在舞台中央听到震耳欲聋的欢呼声时的满足感。高振宁不知如何对那种神情做出反馈，呆愣着跪坐在床上。姜承録倒是富有探索精神，不管不顾，趴在床上去舔了舔他半硬的性器，然后抬着眼对他笑了一下。  
  
高振宁伸手去摸他的下颌弧线，在鬓角摸到一点点青色的发茬，扎在他手上像植物茎干上细密的刺。  
  
姜承録身上有一种复杂的矛盾感，他既会在高振宁不知所措的时候采取主动，做出一些大胆到让人措手不及的举动，也会在高振宁欺身上来的时候大方地放松身体，任由对方吻上来，近乎乖顺地放任高振宁将好看而有力的手指塞进自己的后面。高振宁顶进去的时候看到他抬起手臂捂住了脸。他以为弄疼他了，但其实姜承録在笑。  
  
他在床上竟然和他在赛场上几乎一模一样，于是他在峡谷里有多么耀眼，在高振宁看来他就有多么让人心醉神迷。他们赢得越来越多，私底下的关系也越来越好，一切都在互相印证，互相成就。于是高振宁也越来越无法从他身上移开眼神。只是同时，就如同他当时谨慎地没有购置太多的物品放在房间那般，他此刻也谨慎地、不明缘由地没有开过口聊过两个人的关系。他自己都没有意识到这一点，潜意识却在提醒他不要太过急切地加注筹码，以免等到要分别的时候无法妥善抽身。  
  
可能在那时，他就已经预料到了之后离别时姜承録可能流露出的漠然。毕竟对方虽然从来不拒绝他的亲近，但他主动的回应却总在特定情景：他们赢的时候。酣畅淋漓地赢的时候姜承録最开心。而失利的时候，他只会短暂地对高振宁的话语露出笑容。继而，他便转过脸看向别处。没有人知道他在看什么，他也从来不会去说。高振宁想要抬手抱一下他，却在对方几近孤僻的侧影边停住了手。  
  
高振宁会偶尔觉得，自己在姜承録眼中，会不会像胜利投射出的一个图案。在失利之后那束光被熄灭，姜承録便不再能看到他的身影。  
  
  
  
或许除了一次。2017年冒泡赛失利时，队里气氛非常低沉。姜承録在走廊上叫住他，磕磕绊绊地问他能不能陪他出去找一个餐馆。  
  
他们不但找了一个餐馆，还在回小区前的十字路口心照不宣地找到了一家宾馆。高振宁已经成年，登记了一晚情侣套间，两个少年在床上胡乱地吻作一团，在空调若有似无的冷风和夏天独有的湿热空气中给对方打手枪。他们汗津津地搂在一起，盖着毯子喘着气平复呼吸。后青春期的少年，长手长脚，身体还有些瘦弱。窗帘布料不好，月光和街灯雾一样融进房间里，让姜承録旧不见日光的皮肤呈现出一种脆弱的乳白色。对方在只有呼吸声的静默里翻身坐起，拉过他的手，放在自己腰后。  
  
他们忘了和队里说，回去的时候被骂了个狗血淋头。而他们再未提起这件事，下一次做爱也是很久之后了。  
  
至于为什么这次情事可以不是被胜利激发，也很好解释。从得到再到失去，比一开始就并未拥有更难以接受。这种难耐的心理可以应用在各个方面：有的人习惯了接吻便适应不了空落落的嘴唇，有的人在享受过辉煌耀眼的胜利之后便接受不了失利时的死寂。可惜对于他们来说，高振宁原来就输过太多次，以至于在新的挫折到来时他还能保持心态平和，而对于姜承録，他生来就是亮眼锐利的剑锋，在被迫入鞘敛去光芒时，只会觉得恼怒和不解，沉默地将嗡鸣压死在心底，并不愿说与外人听。  
  
很多时候，他没有意识到，他的沉默，就是他身上的鞘。  
  
高振宁在飞机上窝了三个小时，躬着背瘫在座椅里，落地之后才觉得有点腰酸背痛，于是在出站口停下来，活动活动身体，听见肩颈肌肉骨节一阵咔咔作响。在那阵让人牙酥的酸痛之后，他只觉得浑身轻松。   
  
  
02  
  
  
他们曾经赢了太多场，赢到成为身体本能和潜意识里的习惯，赢到理智怎样提醒，也劝阻不了他们在荣光里沉溺。因而在不可预料到的接连失利后，他们变得更加无所适从。这时候很容易产生一种错觉，以为通过自我可以让团队从深谷中重新攀出。他们从来就是这样，相信他人，但更信自己。而姜承録又在上单的位置打了太久。他和这条线路的气质契合，专注到淡漠的性格和这个孤僻位置相得益彰。高振宁的配合确实让他得以打得更加舒畅，但在难关前，他下意识又觉得自己回到了那条线路上，难处是一个人的难处，只能由一个人解决。  
  
他在塔前提剑，仿佛敌人只会从一个方向前来，而他也只有一条前路可以走。  
  
姜承録在电脑前坐了一整个下午。高振宁拿着水杯起身时问道：“筛哥，我帮你接点水吧。”  
  
他戴着耳机，并没有听见。在他没有注意到的时候，高振宁站在他身边，沉默了片刻。训练室窗帘拉着，头顶的白炽灯光被高振宁挡住了一片。姜承録的脸上映着屏幕上的深蓝光影，显得有半分虚假。  
  
姜承録在打大乱斗。这个战场只有一条线路。敌人只从一个方向前来。他只有一条前路可以走。  
  
高振宁默默地拿起他的水杯。空调吹得陶瓷茶杯在手心发凉。他给两个人都续上温水放到桌上。电脑因为休眠，屏幕一片漆黑。他没有急于点开，于是那张黑色的屏幕便反射出他沉默的侧脸。  
  
他在等姜承録结束这一盘游戏。  
  
  
  
如果说曾经在进入IG之前的时日教会了高振宁什么，那被他内化得最深切的，便是忍受失利的心态，以及对于身边人的珍惜。或许这两件事本就相同。他在某一天突然领悟到，身边并肩作战的战友比荣耀还值得尊重，因为胜利并不会永恒，但队友却会在起起伏伏中与他同行。他除了会和队友共享胜利，也要和他们一同走过阴暗晦涩的失意时期。尤为重要的一点是，哪怕会有一次、两次、许多次的失败，在第二天赢依然不是没有希望的事情，但一旦身边的人起身离去，或许便再没有再度比肩的机会。  
  
因而，在姜承録不由自主地将自己封锁进密闭的空间里时，他想要和他谈一谈。  
  
对方的游戏已经接近尾声，水晶还剩一半血，幸存的三个英雄在对面泉水前耀武扬威。姜承録玩的正在泉水读复活秒数，读完向前尾随着超级兵笔直走去，还没有走到半场，对面水晶爆了。他看到姜承録自动亮了胜利后的图标。高振宁带着气声笑了一下。  
  
姜承録才意识到他在旁边，抬起脸带着疑问看向他。  
  
高振宁点点他的屏幕，道：“还挺可爱的。”  
  
然后推了推对方的水杯：“刚给你倒了点水。”  
  
“啊，谢谢。”  
  
姜承録短促地笑了一下，很快转过头，动了动鼠标想再开一局游戏。他笑意消散得太快，仿佛刚刚是个错觉。  
  
“等等，筛哥，”高振宁不自知地皱了一下眉，“你有空吗，我有点话想跟你说。”  
  
姜承録好像是愣了一下，但是很快回过神，说：“好。”  
  
两个人去了楼上高振宁的房间。高振宁把椅子拉出来招呼姜承録坐下，自己坐到了床上。姜承録看了看他，手掌压在膝盖上，等着他开口。  
  
这一刻，高振宁才突然发觉自己也没有什么能说的。他的太多感悟来源于他的经历，但他和姜承録的经历并不一样。最后他只能干巴巴地笑一声，道：“也没什么，就是，以后你可以多说几句，我好配合你。”  
  
姜承録点了点头，但并没有出声。  
  
“是这样的，筛哥，我也不是说你原来那样不行，就你要是想要什么就跟我说，我是觉得这样方便点，不会误会。”  
  
姜承録依然是那个姿势坐在他面前，动了动手指，点头。他点头的动作很慢，像是很认真地听了高振宁讲话，表示同意，但却依然一语不发，固执地像一块礁石，脸上带着沉默的阴郁，表情在这个角度下并不十分清楚。  
  
高振宁想抱一下他，但在抬手的那一刻又下意识收手了。在和姜承録相处的时候，他们更习惯的是在兴致高昂的时刻顺水推舟，并不习惯在低落的时候给予彼此一个拥抱。  
  
但这又显得他们之间的关系太过怪异了，如同只能生长在荣光照耀下的阴影，胜利的寄生物，在昏沉的日子便会杳无踪迹。  
  
曾经在他们总是赢的时候，高振宁还能忍受他们之间的沉默和模糊不清，但那种不清不楚却在此刻却让他觉得不舒服。  
  
他们已经很久没有再接吻，或者是在众目睽睽之下及无人留意之地手指相握。姜承録太擅长于将自己封闭起来，拒绝旁人的探视。  
  
在许久的沉默后，高振宁开口，语调平淡：“我们得谈谈。”  
  
姜承録这才动了动，抬起眼看向他，抿了抿嘴唇，终于出声回答：“我不想谈。”  
  
“不聊比赛，聊我们两个，”高振宁愣了一下，以为他不想谈论赛场上的事情，很快解释，伸出手想碰碰他，“你总是这样我接受不了……”  
  
“我不想谈。”  
  
姜承録又说了一遍。  
  
他没有等高振宁说完，很快打断了他。语气比他的还要平淡直白。  
  
高振宁表情错愕，他呆在那里不知道如何反应，手僵在半空。房间沉入死寂，两个人都沉默了。  
  
半晌，高振宁动了动，还是想搂住姜承録让他坐过来，但是却被对方闪开。  
  
他沉默地放下手，站起身来。出门前还是没忍住说道：“我不可能永远猜你在想什么的你明白吗。”  
  
姜承録背对着他，一言未发。  
  
  
03  
  
  
后来又输了两场，高振宁接到了管理层的暗示，说是要提二队的打野上来。管理层还郑重其事地给他倒了一杯茶，然后跟他说了这个决定。形式主义得让他想笑。他确实也笑了一下，说行。  
  
出门的时候，他恰好在走廊里碰到了姜承録。对方神色如常和他打了招呼，正往训练室的方向走。高振宁跟上，想到自己刚刚听到的消息，忍不住叫住了姜承録：“筛哥。”  
  
姜承録几乎是在听到他声音的一瞬间停步看向了他。他的手指局促地在身侧蜷了蜷，面上却依然云淡风轻。  
  
或许再过几天，管理层就会通知他，也或许姜承録已经知道这件事也说不准。但在这一刻，高振宁还相信两个人只是被近期赛场上的失利所影响，不由自主地疏远了彼此，因而觉得有必要让姜承録从他这里知道这件事。  
  
他迈一步站到姜承録身边，不想让整个场景显得过于僵硬，示意对方边走边说，然后才开口：“刚刚他们跟我说，想把二队那个打野提上来。可能会让他上几场。”  
  
姜承録看起来不像是已经听说过这个消息，但是脸上表情也没有什么明显的波动。他看了一眼高振宁，见他说完了，平平淡淡地说道：“知道了。”  
  
他们又陷入沉默。  
  
过了一会儿，在他们进训练室之前，姜承録好像又因为路上的无言感到了一点迟来的尴尬，补上了一句：“宁也加油。”  
  
高振宁没有料到他这个回答。他重新无声地念了一遍这句话，在口中尝到了一丝苦涩。  
  
他撑着椅背，低头看着姜承録的发顶。姜承録将电脑开机，检查了一下鼠标和键盘。他似乎是注意到了高振宁的视线，动作有些微妙的不自然。但只有一瞬，也可能是高振宁看错了。  
  
他也坐到电脑前，却下意识地挪了挪电竞椅，向着远离姜承録的方向挪动了一寸。   
  
  
  
他的手机突然震了一下。  
  
可能是他们最近输得太惨淡，被舆论追着骂到了圈里人尽皆知，还伴随着不知道从哪里挂出来的风言风语，他竟然收到了YM老队友的微信，问他，双排吗？  
  
高振宁回复他：行，来吧。  
  
  
  
姜承録在旁边，并不如他表现出来的那般平静。  
  
他应该是要去对高振宁说些什么，他是想要对高振宁说些什么的，但是他又不知道该怎样去开口。尤其是对高振宁，过往有太多次都是对方主动来找他，而他的选择便很简单，接受或者回避。高振宁又往往对他格外地了解，很少会在惹他不喜的情景里出现。久而久之，他一半被这种默契说服了，觉得没有跟对方谈的必要，一半，已经不再知道应当怎样与对方交流，将彼此间暗流一般的关系理清。  
  
和高振宁之间超出队友那一部分的感情，在姜承録来看很自然。他和高振宁相熟就是在场上场下无数次的配合中磨砺出来的。对方是他在游戏中互动最多的一位，以至于他可以很顺利地将高振宁和比赛联系在一起。不只是比赛，而是胜利。有了胜利，便顺理成章有他伸出手后获得的双手交握，便会有亲吻和做爱。这一切都和赢下比赛联系在一切，顺畅得如同那些情意本就是胜利的一部分。不容质疑。  
  
而自然而然地，在他们赢不了的时候，那些亲吻或其他亲昵的瞬间，便不再适当出现。  
  
向自己坦诚，向别人坦诚，在虚弱的时候交出自我并不是他所习惯的方式。一直以来，姜承録都更适应将自己封在茧里，等蛰伏后成蝶的契机，而非互相扶持得到的慢慢的蜕变。他太过习惯于茧中温暖封闭的环境，以至于本来能走到他身边的高振宁也被他隔开，两个人隔着茧丝对望，彼此都无法理解。姜承録虽然会有偶然的瞬间想去回应高振宁扣在茧上的一声声呼唤，却总是不满于提前将茧打开的后果。他固执得觉得他自己就可以解决所有的问题，而这些问题只能被他在一个人的时候解决。  
  
高振宁却又在他的身上压了一个问题。他说队里要新提二队的打野上来。  
  
他要怎么回应？他能怎么回应？  
  
姜承録想起高振宁经常在输比赛的时候做的事情。他会站在他身边，故意说一些日常的琐屑小事让他开心一点。而他自己有很多次回应得很敷衍，依然沉浸在失利里没有缓过来。这时高振宁便转过头去。如果他们在大巴上，他会看向车窗外飞驰退后的树林。  
  
他似乎也可以这样，说一些无关小事。但他想了想，却并不能想到有什么话题可以说。  
  
  
  
在他望过去的时候，高振宁正盯着屏幕。他表情很冷淡，几近冷酷。姜承録并不知道他是否在想替补打野的事情。  
  
正如他无法表达出自己的想法一样，他在这一刻，也被高振宁身上的漠然隔绝开了。  
  
他静静地看着高振宁，投注了平日他不会投注的关心。看到对方一局又一局地输掉，水晶爆掉之后赤红色的光映在高振宁脸上，让他看起来非常陌生。  
  
他好像很少很少看到这样的高振宁。不是因为他们没有输过，只是因为他从来不想去看。  
  
  
  
但对方身上的漠然并没有存在很久。在姜承録还没有想好如何跟对方开口、以及要不要和对方开口的时候，高振宁显得已经又恢复到了平日无忧无虑的状态。他也会去找姜承録开玩笑，但不再跟他私下里如往日那边亲昵地做些小动作：拉一下手，搂住肩，接吻。更多的时候高振宁站在他旁边，身体倾向他，却又保持着微妙的距离，让他隐隐觉得有什么事情变了。  
  
如果再过几天，姜承録或许就能想到应该怎样去跟高振宁开诚布公地谈心，但他没有赶上，高振宁已经从短暂的低落里走了出来。于是未说出口的话语又被封进了喉底，没有发声的必要。姜承録将一切抿去，只能又同往常一样，以他最习惯的方式解决问题：在一条无人到来的线上，他只有一个方向可以走，于是他便那样走下去。  
  
依照平日遇到无法解决的困扰时的习惯，姜承録敲了一下Thoa，对方刚好有空，接受了他的双排大乱斗邀请。他连着赢了五把，心情终于好了一些，脸上带着一点笑意。  
  
高振宁在训练间隙看到了他双排的队友ID，无声地笑了一下。他可能原来也期待过姜承録来做出些回应，但是没有等到。他终于确认了之前的猜测：在姜承録的视角里，只有游戏才是快乐的先决条件。而他是比赛胜利后的奖赏之一。  
  
但这不奇怪，姜承録就是这样。  
  
  
04  
  
  
去China Joy之前，高振宁突然想起来自己忘了点东西，告了个饶回去取了，回来的时候带着一只深绿色的口罩。  
  
姜承録已经上了巴士，他同往日一样坐在最后一排，身边几个座位都空着。  
  
高振宁上车后粗略地扫了一眼车内，却并没有往后排走，只是坐在了驾驶座正后面的第一排。下车的时候，他也是率先到了场地，站在靠外的位置。姜承録看到他，走到他身边。对方神态自然地向他打了个招呼，道：“筛哥。”  
  
姜承録点点头，在这一瞬间觉得一切都没有改变。这样熟稔的稳定状态让他放下心来，站在高振宁旁边拿了手机出来，开始看最近的比赛。  
  
然而在他没有察觉的地方，改变依然会枉顾人的意愿悄然发生。他没能够用情人那样机敏而警惕的目光去审视，自然便没能够发现。于是一行人来到表演赛的舞台上，按队分站在两边。此刻，高振宁依然在他旁边。  
  
主持人说了些什么，他没有听懂，但是看到了对方将话筒指向了底下黑压压的观众，而底下响起此起彼伏的噪音，在喊一个名字：宁王。  
  
姜承録悄悄笑了一下，转脸去看高振宁。对方却并不如他预料的那样露出了任何骄傲或坚定的神情，或是在低下头的时候隐藏那一点不好意思，然后再和他对视。这些他以为会出现的事情都没有发生，对方并没有看向他，而是对着人海中心的方向，露出了一抹苦笑。  
  
继而，高振宁轻轻晃了一下，往舞台另一边走去。  
  
他并没有预料到这样的进展，突然感到一阵心慌，好像有一种警告一般的直觉，提醒他高振宁正在离开他，往相反的方向走去。这让他突然有了一种紧迫感，迫切地觉得自己需要做些什么。于是他向一边的队友发问，在高振宁选了位置之后：“我可以，玩AD吗？”  
  
他俩除了在AD位对线后还在打野位对线了一次。在游戏里他只盯紧了高振宁，从战争迷雾的遮挡中捉住对方的身影。这给他一种错觉，好像只要他可以在游戏里准确地找到高振宁的踪迹，在现实里他便同样精准地看住了高振宁，而对方并不会再如同他预感的那般离他而去。  
  
  
  
对于人群喊出了他的名字，让他换到另一个队这件事，高振宁并不是很惊讶。或许从俱乐部跟他提过要提二队的打野上来的时候他就隐隐感觉到了类似这样的情景会发生。或许更早的时候他就已经有了预感。他的预感正在实现，让他自嘲地笑了一下。  
  
他从未如此清楚地意识到，这有可能是自己在IG打的最后一个赛季。此刻他离开队友走向另一支队伍，就是一次即兴的彩排。总有一天这个场景会以更让人唏嘘、更让人不知所措的方式正式上演。  
  
在迈开第一步的时候，他突然感到了害怕。如果说之前他的忧虑来自于赢不了的比赛，来自于俱乐部隐隐约约的排斥，在这一刻，他发觉到自己将不得不开始思考未来。是否转会，去什么样的队伍，如何交涉，如何调整，如何应对一定会出现的落差。如何说再见。  
  
他心中充斥着这样的念头，直到表演赛开始了一段时间才意识到姜承録在游戏里实在太热衷于抓着他单挑了。复仇之矛执拗地盯着他像是盯着一只猎物，手中的矛一次又一次掷向他。  
  
在某一刻，他突然觉得这样的纠缠没什么意思。  
  
他和姜承録之间不管是因为默契催发的，还是因为胜利催发的那些情感纠葛终于在这一刻显得过于浅薄，不再有任何继续拉扯着维系的意义。如同之前在台上站位的时候，他几次看向姜承録，却屡屡和对方的视线错开，等他感受到对方的视线回头时又没能和他对视，于是他们最终也没能站在一起。如同之后姜承録握着切蛋糕的刀，看向他好像要让他握上来，却什么也没有说。  
  
但他的嘴唇颤了一下，或许也是高振宁的错觉。  
  
  
  
他们的状态并没有太大的改变，依然有着他们找不出的问题顽疾一般让他们疼痛挫败。七月的下旬，队里聚在一起开了一次会。领队通知他们二队的打野将要正式调上来，微妙地，没有提到替补这一个词，只叮嘱他们专心训练，好好配合。第二周的训练赛安排了二队的打野上场。高振宁和他们一同比赛的次数骤降，只偶尔打一局而已。  
  
自然而然，他的时间表和姜承録的错开了。很多时候高振宁在姜承録醒了很久之后才起床，而在姜承録夜晚准备洗漱的时候对方依然坐在训练室。他们在餐厅也几乎很难碰到，高振宁吃饭的时间并不规律，经常不在饭点。总之，等姜承録在某一天凌晨醒来，见到高振宁一个人坐在训练室的时候，他才意识到，他和高振宁已经很久没有交谈过。  
  
训练室没有开灯，只有一面电脑屏幕的荧光。  
  
他本来想去厨房找点吃的，最终却还是在训练室的门口停住了脚步。在他停步之后房间里极其安静，连键盘敲击的声音也没有。高振宁背对着门口；他看到对方的屏幕上的失败界面。高振宁的身影轮廓有一圈红色的光晕，正看着屏幕发呆。  
  
姜承録在门口站了一会儿，还是走过去，小声问他：“宁，要喝水吗？”  
  
“啊，shy哥，你怎么在这儿，”高振宁像是被他惊醒了，扭过头看他，“不用，我自己来吧。”  
  
出训练室的时候，高振宁伸手挡了一下走廊的灯光。他看到姜承録穿着睡衣，清清嗓子笑了一下，问他：“怎么起来了？”  
  
“……睡不着，来吃东西。”姜承録回答。  
  
高振宁接了点温水，但没有喝，只是握在手里，继续陷入了沉默之中。姜承録冲了麦片，在弯腰接水的时候，感觉到高振宁的视线几次停留在他身上。对方似乎想说些什么，最终却什么都没有说。  
  
姜承録也不知道如何开口，他们在沉默里僵持，紧绷的气氛让姜承録感到不适，想快点离开，匆匆吃完把碗放进了洗碗机。他准备上楼，而高振宁转向了训练室那边。  
  
“宁，还不睡吗？”他终于问道。  
  
“shy哥先去睡吧，我明天不用早起，和人再排两把。”  
  
高振宁脸上表情有些冷淡，但也像还没来得及露出笑容。他很快地皱了一下眉，然后才笑了一下，重复了一遍：“你先去休息吧。”  
  
  
  
在等电梯的时候，姜承録听到了高振宁回到了训练室。电竞椅转轮在地上滑动的声音里，他听到高振宁好像和谁连上了麦，声音和在他面前那种强打精神的语调并不一样。  
  
他听起来很疲惫，嗓音发哑，低低地说了一句，喂。  
  
姜承録想回去看看。这时候电梯来了。  
  
  
05  
  
  
高振宁从俱乐部搬走之后就是2019年冬季的休赛期。姜承録照常回了韩国。一切如旧，在远离LPL赛区的家里，所有比赛相关的事情都和他相距甚远。平日的通讯方式也换回了WhatsApp和Lines。微信上没有什么人找他，逐渐就被他遗忘了，变成手机上一个单纯的图标。  
  
他的生活也是如此，风平浪静，和往年的每一个假期都差不多。不再有赛程期间紧绷的日常安排，和若有似无的输赢压力。有空闲的时候姜承録去了画展和音乐会。家里的钢琴许久未用，约了师傅在某天上午来调音。师傅来的时候，有赞许他这架钢琴状态保持得很不错。中间有和几个韩援选手和LCK的选手约过饭，队里偶尔会问一下他假期怎么样。他次次都回复：很好。  
  
收假的前三天，他的微信才终于连着响了几下，是收到了队里的消息。领队问他打算几号回来，有没有订机票。寒暄之后，又含蓄地告诉他，他放在三楼的东西可能要收拾一下换个地方。  
  
姜承録一开始没有反应过来。  
  
对方传来一张照片，照的三楼楼道。走廊壁橱里放了好多他的应援，格子里塞着粉丝送的屁桃玩偶和各种海报相片之类的。只有寥寥几个地方空着，显得突兀。  
  
“你东西不是原来放宁王这层了吗，新搬来东西屋里放不下，你看能不能再腾点地儿。”  
  
姜承録轻轻地啊了一声，才想起来他在队里和别人住一间屋子，有很多东西没有地方放置，就放到了高振宁住的那一层。  
  
他回复：“好的。”  
  
等他回到了上海，才发现东西实际上比他在照片里看到的还要多，一年来陆陆续续放了上去，摆放整齐，满满登登的。一时之间让他收拾干净，只觉得无从下手。  
  
只有壁橱中间一格的玩偶歪歪斜斜倒在一边。他想了想，才回忆起原来的时候是它靠在粉丝送给高振宁的一副画的画框上。那副画应该是被高振宁在离队的时候一并拿走了。  
  
姜承録走过去看了一会儿，把玩偶取下来，捏在手里。  
  
路过高振宁住过的那个房间时，他回忆起几个月之前，他们在这里的那一次谈话。他并不想和对方交谈。很多时候他行事凭借一种本能。他不知道自己怎么想的，因此也无从和人剖白。幸好更多时候高振宁能猜到他在想什么，他只需要确定或者否认，相处起来很简单，并不希望这样的模式发生改变。  
  
但他又无法不想起对方出门时说的那一句话。  
  
“我不可能永远猜你在想什么，你明白吗？”  
  
他知道高振宁是什么意思。只是既然他自己都不清楚自己的想法，一旦高振宁不再愿意去猜，便不会有人知道了。  
  
  
  
第三天的下午，队里开始回归日常的训练安排。在等待电脑开机的空档，他脑海里突然蹦出来一个问题。  
  
宁会想我吗？  
  
姜承録在电脑前僵住了。  
  
他对着屏幕发了好一会儿呆，思绪如同卡壳的播放机，不停地为他回播这一个问句。期间有人在他身边坐下来，好像想顺势跟他打个招呼，但却并没有说出声。  
  
姜承録不笑的时候表情有点凶，低着头沉默地将右手藏在怀里，没什么人愿意，或敢于在这个时候去和他说话。  
  
  
  
中午的时候几个人坐在一起吃饭。管理层聚在一起说要开个短会，餐厅里只坐了队员。姜承録坐在背向门口的位置，中单看了看他的表情，用韩语问他：“承録今天不高兴吗？”  
  
王柳羿可能是听懂了，短暂地抬头看了他们一眼，但没有说话。  
  
姜承録语气平常：“没事的，哥，不用担心。”  
  
“啊，是吗。那就好”  
  
宋义进没有再追问，两个人转而聊了一些假期的事情，有一搭没一搭地低声聊着天。最后收拾碗筷的时候，姜承録才突然顿了一下，状似不经意问道：“哥知道宁最近怎么样吗？”  
  
“好像就没说过话了，”宋义进答道，“没问过，的确不清楚。我下午问问吧。”  
  
“……不用麻烦哥了。”姜承録空了一拍。  
  
“我去问。”  
  
  
  
在他印象里，高振宁和他用微信交流得并不多。主要是他打字依然不习惯，平日两人又日日夜夜都待在基地，好像没有太多一定要发消息的必要。有什么事情，都可以找到对方说。哪怕如此，他也总是有一种高振宁应当在他微信首页很靠上位置的错觉。但当他真的顺着近期的联系人一个个往下翻找，才发现对方已经掉到了首页列表的底端，上一次发微信还是两个月前。  
  
他点开高振宁的头像，网络重新缓存，他才发现对方的头像变了。好像哪一次他清理手机内存的时候将微信的聊天记录删掉了一部分，和高振宁的消息界面竟然一片灰白，加上对方的新头像，让姜承録觉得自己宛如在跟一个陌生人讲话。这让他突然之间，不知道怎么问了。  
  
过了一会儿，他才点开手机上的中韩翻译软件，敲了自己刚刚问宋义进的那个问句进去。宁最近怎么样？然后复制了翻译结果，贴进对话框，点了发送。页面上浮出一条单薄的绿色讯息。  
  
很快那边便来了回复。同样简短，只有一行。  
  
高振宁说：“挺好的。谢谢shy哥。”  
  
  
06  
  
  
2020年IG春季赛的赛程，由和高振宁新队的那场比赛揭幕。IG的状态恢复得并不好，加上由于赛季伊始，还没有来得及实验探寻新的比赛思路，极其熟悉他们的原打野在赛场上打了他们一个措手不及，以0：2的惨烈战绩输掉了比赛。几个队员都有些浑浑噩噩的，握手的时候感到一阵突如其来的尴尬，高振宁也没有多说什么，放他们匆匆离席。  
  
这一年联盟又扩大了规模，新提了两支队伍进入LPL的赛事。为了适应增多的战队数量，决定重新划分东西赛区，各个分区采取双循环赛制。高振宁的队伍再碰到IG已经是春季赛末期，这时IG像是终于从S9兵荒马乱的赛程安排和S10前期并不顺利的比赛结果中痊愈过来，气势正盛，状态绝佳，成功雪耻赢下了比赛。姜承録将键盘往屏幕方向轻轻推了推，舒出一口气。  
  
他像往常一样，率先离座，去和对面握手。辅助、AD、中单，然后高振宁站在倒数第二位的地方。他像是又长高了一些，表情平淡，不算特别沉重，看见姜承録走过来，低下头看他，然后伸出了手。  
  
胜利的荣光，还有高振宁伸出来的手。在姜承録看来这已经和一年前他和高振宁并肩取得胜利的场景足够相似了。相似到他的眼前突然闪回几个熟悉的画面：他们并肩走下比赛台，在去采访之间，停在没有人注意到的走廊转角，短暂地接吻。然后队里说今晚先休息一天，他们出门找一家酒店，开房做爱。  
  
他被往日的幽灵蛊惑了，一时间便没有像他应当和对手握手时做到的那样，疏离、尊重、微微躬身，而是挺直脊背，带着一点像是骄傲的笑意，手掌如同一片磁石一样，扣在高振宁的掌心。轻轻啪的一声。每一寸掌纹都贴合。  
  
但对方的手不像他记忆中那样用力，那样同样激动和坚定，只是一个虚握，近乎客套。  
  
高振宁愣了一下，随即保持着那样虚虚的交握姿态，伸出另一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，然后自然地撤开了。  
  
他随后和IG其他的队员一一握手。和老队友相见时，他一点点拾起了笑容，给了每个人角度差不多的拥抱。  
  
姜承録突然意识到，他以为他赢了，原来那些胜利后的礼物——包括宁的亲昵——就会顺理成章依次出现。  
  
只是，他的胜利，再也不是高振宁的胜利了。  
  
他曾经理所当然觉得就应当圈凭胜利做支撑的亲密关系，终于在这一刻失去凭证，分崩离析。然而，如果他们的关系不再能由胜利维持，不再能由那些庆功一样的欢祝维持，还能以什么为凭借呢？  
  
他不知道这个问题的答案，也不去想。他不敢去想这个问题。

他不想谈。

姜承録想要如同封闭五感一样重新将这一刻的惊诧，无措，和隐隐的惧怕封回茧里，陷入沉睡。他在等有人隔着茧把他唤醒。或者是等有一天，等茧外季节变更，他意识到只能自己破开厚重的茧壳，以新的形态走入他人的视线。  
  
  
  
LPL的职业选手并不多。但他们平常终日在基地训练，除非是比赛或者官方的活动，又或是私下约了出去，否则很少有机会碰面。因此，对于别队选手有了怎样的改变，他们的消息会显得滞后。姜承録不知道什么时候高振宁谈了恋爱，只知道再一次见到他的时候，对方的手上戴着一枚戒指。  
  
他完全没有听到过高振宁恋爱对象的消息。一时之间看到那枚银环，竟不知道怎么反应。  
  
倒是高振宁神色如常，握着一只装了咖啡的纸杯，看见他过来便挥挥手打了个招呼。他依然叫他shy哥。手上的戒指反射出一道亮眼的白光。  
  
他能感觉到姜承録的视线停在那枚戒环上，然后在自己的脸和手指之间游移。姜承録回应了他的问好之后就没再开口，让他忍不住好奇对方还能沉默多久。  
  
终于，姜承録出声，突兀地问道：“宁怎么，带了戒指？”  
  
“我对象送的。”高振宁笑了一下。  
  
他这个问句有些拙劣。高振宁想，姜承録的这个问题多么值得误解。但是离他们开始疏远已经过了将近一年的时间，甚至于他已经能再开展一段新的关系。此刻他除了一丝近乎怜悯的遗憾，再不能感到其他东西。  
  
他的眼神冷静，脸上却还带着傻兮兮的笑容，反差几乎让姜承録感到不适，只能继续问道：“你很喜欢，他？”  
  
对方却没有再回答他这个问题。高振宁的手机震了一下，他低头看了看屏幕，不好意思地扬了扬手机示意姜承録：“他打电话来了，我先接了啊。筛哥不好意思，有空再聊。”

  
  
高振宁说的再谈显然是一句客套的空话。后来姜承録有单独约过他几次。有的时候他答应了，大部分时候都已经有了其他的安排。两个队的训练安排不一样，假期不一样。平常日程紧的时候自然不必说，哪怕是有了空闲，对方也会告诉他：“抱歉啊shy哥，有约了。”  
  
姜承録能猜到他是赴谁的约。因此他也知道自己没有再商讨的余地。只是这时他回忆起来高振宁还在队里的那三年，才想起当时他们很少在休息日或者假期的时候一起出去。他好像一次也想不起来。  
  
他看了一眼屏幕上的时间。现在是星期二的中午，队里没什么安排。姜承録想了一下，难得没有收拾自己，穿着一身有些旧了，但是合身舒适的T恤短裤出门吃饭。身上就带了手机。  
  
他想起来一家很久之前去过的小餐馆。味道怎么样已经记不得了，只隐隐约约记得怎么走。在拐到倒数第二个十字路口的时候，他站在红绿灯旁停下，等待车流通过。此时他突然想起来，那家小店是2017年冒泡赛的失利之后，他问高振宁能不能带他出去吃饭，对方选的那一家。  
  
他已经不记得当年店里的布置，不记得桌面压的塑胶垫在三年之前是否就已经老化发黄如他眼前这张。不记得店名，不记得当时他们坐的位置，说过的话。他吃了索然无味的一顿饭，在回基地的路上慢慢想起当年的事情。从餐馆往回走，在进小区前的那个路口左转，街口挤逼的楼栋间夹着一家小旅馆。他们曾在那家旅馆的情侣套间做爱。这是他能想起来的唯一一次他们在失利后的情事。这是他想起来的他们第一次的情事。  
  
姜承録努力回忆，可当年所有的画面都已经模糊不清。他依稀记得自己当时情绪很低落，熄了房间的灯，和高振宁在一片朦胧中用手抚慰彼此的物什。之后在他们瘫倒在床里，喘着气平复呼吸时，突然屋外起风，吹动一街的树叶阴影。于是他翻身坐起，拉过高振宁的手放在自己身后，用因为情欲而沙哑的青涩嗓音问他，做吗？  
  
他们一切的动作都迟缓，都懵懂，都像是还没有想清楚什么正在发生。但当年的姜承録，十七岁的姜承録却很诚实，在高振宁进去，问他怎么样的时候，他说：疼。  
  
高振宁便低下头，慢慢地亲了一下他。他的嘴唇饱满而柔软。  
  
此后他们从未再谈起来当初错乱而疼痛的初夜，姜承録不愿谈起这件事就如同不愿谈起S7的失利，不愿谈起当时低沉而行事荒唐的自己。  
  
等他们再滚到床上，已经是几个月后。新的一年，新的赛季。他们在胜利的光耀下亮得如同近在眼前的恒星，没有一点湿的冷的低落的余地。这时再做爱便没有一丝和当时相似，宛如一次崭新的开始。

只有高振宁保存着当初的记忆片段，在进去之前看到他抬起手臂挡住脸，便紧张地问他：疼吗？  
  
不疼，姜承録是在笑。

但他没有回答。  
  
  
07  
  
  
2021年年终的时候，他听说高振宁分手了。对方这次恋爱谈得很低调，开始的时候也只有圈内人知道，分手的时候也没有太大波澜。  
  
姜承録知道，还是隐隐约约听到有选手交谈，说宁王可惜了，他和他对象处得特别好，不知道怎么就没在一起。  
  
“谁分的啊？”  
  
“没说，好像是和平分手。”  
  
在姜承録走过去的时候，聊天的人已经散了。  
  
当天夜里，他又想起来这件事，再一次，他的思绪如同卡带的放映机，一帧一帧地回播几个画面。高振宁手上的戒指；他被电脑屏幕映出红色轮廓的背影；他离开时，行李箱滚轮碾过地面的声音。他在夜里失眠。想了很多，或者什么都没有想。  
  
第二天早上，他给高振宁打了个电话。对方第一次没有接到。他隔了二十分钟，又打了一次。对方说抱歉啊shy哥，我刚起来。有啥事吗？  
  
姜承録问可不可以约他见一面，然后报上了那家小餐厅的名字。高振宁并没有反应过来，下意识想要拒绝。  
  
“啊……不好意思啊，我最近还挺忙的，没啥时间。”  
  
但姜承録却没再任他用这样客气的借口回绝。  
  
他慢慢地说：“我很想，跟宁谈一谈。”   
  
“可以吗？”  
  
  
  
两个人在周末的晚上，面对面落座于那家小饭馆靠门的桌边。这里墙面斑驳，环境并不好。四周人来人往，声音嘈杂，并不适合谈话。但姜承録还是选了这里。没有比这里更合适的地方了。  
  
高振宁翻了翻菜单，避开他的视线，问道：“shy哥，你想吃啥？”

姜承録却没有回答他这个问题。他像是在追赶什么一样先开口，对他讲：  
  
“当时，不谈，是因为我害怕。  
  
“想跟宁说，但是，不知道，说什么。  
  
“觉得不谈的话……如果赢了，可以和宁在一起，就很好。谈了，不知道，会怎么样。  
  
“所以，当时觉得，只要赢就好。  
  
“这样，比赛，队里，还有……”

他的喉头像是被什么东西噎住了。低着头看着自己放在膝盖上的手掌。  
  
“shy哥，你很强，你会赢的，”高振宁却打断了他的自白，表情冷静，只是将菜单往前推了推，“不知道你想吃什么，你先看看吧。”  
  
封皮已经磨旧开口的菜单摆在两人中间，姜承録却没有去看，而是抬眼看向了高振宁的眼睛。他不能退缩，因为他其实一直只有这一条路，一个方向。他没有别的选择，只能在这条孤僻的线路上前行，希望能抓住另一个人的手。  
  
当年高振宁劝说他时说的话，终于由他的声带发声，再一次说出来。  
  
“但是...不谈输赢，聊聊我们。”  
  
他说出最后一句想说的话。

“我想和宁在一起。”  
  
在这个故事开始的地方，他终于将一切剖白摊开，如同一封迟来的情书交到了对方手里。  
  
  
  
高振宁以一种复杂的神色看着他。半晌，露出一个半真半假的笑容，只说了他的名字：姜承録。  
  
然后他没有再说话。  
  
曾经，直到对方将自己完全地封闭起来之前，高振宁能猜到姜承録所有没说出口的话语。这种理解是双向的，此刻他们之间的关系终于倒转，变成了由他将心中的苦涩，遗憾，怀念和洒脱，无声的展露给姜承録看。他们之间依然有当年默契的幻影，对方也猜到了他的未言之意。  
  
“太晚了。”  
  
沉默中，他的眼神是这样说的。  
  
姜承録静默了一会儿。这次，高振宁不再体谅他，让他自如地从无声的尴尬中逃离。  
  
他说不上没猜到过高振宁这样的反应，却依然觉得，曾经没有说出口的话，有一天一定要说出来，不能就那样沉默地闷死在茧里。他寄出的是迟到四年的延时信件，投递时就没有指望有回声，却依然义无反顾地将原来的沉默转换成言语，向对方坦白。他做了当初应做却未做的，终于磕磕绊绊地从回忆的疼痛幻影里走出，可以又一次开口。  
  
他眨眨眼睛，转过话题，问道：“宁，明年有打算吗？”  
  
“我要准备退役了，这两天在收拾东西。”  
  
高振宁也顺着他递出的话题接了下去。  
  
姜承録从桌上拿过菜单，手指捏着开口处的塑料的封皮，道：“我去送宁……”  
  
高振宁深吸了一口气：“姜承録——”  
  
“……可以吗？”  
  
高振宁几乎要被他激怒了，然而此时此刻，他发现自己竟然无法真的生气起来。姜承録任性而自我，却总能用这样犹疑的语气讨得他的心软。两年的分别之后，他依然不受控制地想到当年青涩害羞的姜承録，安静地站在人群边缘，在他靠近的时候露出微小的笑容。细白的手指捏在一起，和他现在捏在那本菜单上的力度一样。  
  
“——你也别太任性了，”他最终这样说道，“我不回上海的房子，直接叫了车送我去机场。你来了也不方便。”  
  
对方却似完全没抓住重点，反问他：“宁要去哪个城市？”  
  
高振宁死死盯着他，而姜承録毫不畏惧地回视。终于，他像是泄了气，念出了一个地名。如同是卸下了所有的警惕，高振宁显露出一丝疲惫，在对方继续追问飞机航班和出发时间时，一并都告诉他了。  
  
对方像是终于满意了一般，点了点头。  
  
  
  
三天之后，姜承録提前半个小时，到了高振宁所在的俱乐部。高振宁东西已经收拾好，堆放在客厅一角。他像是没有睡好，坐在沙发上撑着额头，看到他来，点了点头没有说话，只是起身找了两个纸杯给他接了点水。  
  
在等出租来的期间，两个人简短地聊了聊之后的安排。高振宁说目前没有打算再从事英雄联盟相关的工作，但具体的还没有想好。他知道姜承録目前的合同已经到期，便问了一句对方的计划。姜承録抿了抿唇，最后也只是低声答道：“还，不知道。”  
  
高振宁揉了揉肩背，昨天晚上他没有睡好，有点落枕，在转动肩膀的时候感到一阵酸痛。这时手机响了起来，是叫的车到了。  
  
“那行，shy哥谢谢你来送我。我车到了，该准备走了。”  
  
他订了下午四点的飞机。命运正在以相似的模式重复自己。当年他转会那天的飞机也是下午四点，他路过训练室的时候，姜承録看着屏幕，没有回头。  
  
而现在，姜承録像是下定了什么决心，转过身体面向他，叫道：“宁——”  
  
来不及了。高振宁看着他，只觉得遗憾。如果当年对方也这样回过头看向他，这样拉住了他叫他的名字，高振宁永远也不可能放弃他。只是现在太晚了。  
  
他甚至已经想好怎样回绝姜承録，不论他即将表达出怎样弥补的意图。  
  
但对方并没有试图挽留他。  
  
姜承録犹豫了几秒，然后从怀里摸出来一张机票。  
  
他的手指抖了一下，却慢慢地，清楚地跟他说：“我也去。”  
  
END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
